


If You Were

by LiberalClinton



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberalClinton/pseuds/LiberalClinton
Summary: When someone breaks your heart, what are you left with? Material items? Memories? Something so much more?Hillary Rodham never thought she’d see Bill Clinton again after he left her heartbroken and alone. Until 13 years later, he makes his way into her life again. How will the pair react when fate brings them together once more?





	1. Prologue

Hillary couldn't believe it. Pregnant. Two pink lines staring right back at her. She was pregnant.

And pregnant with Bill Clinton's baby no less. The man she knew she loved, and for a long time, considered marrying. But this was a sign. This pregnancy was a sign from the universe that Hillary should abandon all doubts and worries and take that leap. Say yes and follow her heart and her Bill to Arkansas with a resounding yes.

The two originally met on the Nixon impeachment committee. Sparks flew instantly between the two. He was instantly drawn to her power, strength, and intelligence. She was drawn to his charisma, charm, yet humility. Hillary, however, decided to not pursue the relationship, due to already having a boyfriend, and the fact she and Bill worked together.

But once Nixon resigned, the two became inseparable, falling in love with each other almost instantly, moving in within just 6 months into their relationship.

A year in, Bill proposed, at Lake Ennerdale. The setting was perfect and Bill was sure Hillary would say yes.

“Not right now." The response that destroyed him and sent their relationship into a downward spiral. The cheating begun, tearing Hillary's heart in two.

Eventually, it did stop. Their lives continued as usual. Hillary began working at an old law firm in D.C. while Bill worked as an assistant on a congressional campaign. Day in and day out. A band aid covering those painful few moments that nearly destroyed their relationship.

Soon enough, Bill asked again. He took Hillary down to Arkansas to visit his hometown and his family. It soon became clear to Hillary that she did not fit into this small conservative state with her liberal Yankee views. The entire time during their visit, Hillary felt out of place, especially when she met his family.

However, this didn’t stop Bill’s plans. After joking that she could run for office without him before proposing, he received the same answer; "not right now."

"Why the fuck not Hillary?" This time, Bill wasn't just hurt - he was angry and confused "We're in our late twenties. We love each other. We are living together. I know I messed up before but - fuck - I love you. Please marry me."

Bill became more distant. Hillary wasn’t certain he was straying - she had no solid proof - but their relationship was rocky and strained.

But here Hillary was, two months later, staring directly at this positive pregnancy test. While Hillary has never been one to believe in fate or luck, even she felt that this growing baby was a sign that she was meant to marry Bill.

She waited in the bathroom intitially, giddily trying to think of the perfect way to deliever the news to Bill. Maybe she'd drop subtle hint until he knew? Maybe she'd come right out and say it? Instead Hillary chose to leave the positive pregnancy test on his side of the bed with a tiny bow on the top. A perfect surprise for when he went to sleep that night.

Hillary sat at the dinner table, waiting for her boyfriend to come home. Part of her wanted to read a book to kill time, but the flutters in her stomach made her too nervous. So she sat just waiting and waiting.

One hour.

Two hours.

Three hours later.

Hillary was panicking. Of course one logical explanation was that Bill was caught up with something at work. But he would have called. The far more likely explanation would be that he went to a bar, found a woman with long blonde hair and even longer legs, and went home with her.

Giving up hope, Hillary retired to bed, to muffle her cries into a pillow. Right after she had thrown the pregnancy test in the bin.

***

Hillary woke up the next day. Bill's side of the bed was cold and empty. Not a good sign.

Hillary went to work, head held high, and shields up. No one would know about the pregnancy yet, not until Bill. And no one will know about what Bill may or may not have been doing last night or the fact she may have cried herself to sleep. Hillary blamed hormones for that.

When she got home, the house seemed empty. Eerily empty.

On Thursdays, she worked late, and Bill finished earlier than her. So it was strange that Bill wasn't home yet. But there was something more. Something that she was fearing.

Hillary began to look around the eerily quiet house, hoping that there would be some sign of Bill. Heading to the sink, there were no dirty mugs or spoons. Her gut feeling was that Bill never came home last night or today. A way to rub salt in a fresh wound.

Soon, her eye caught notice a stray piece of paper laying on the dinning table. Curiously, she picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Hillary,_

_I'm so sorry I wasn't there last night. It wasn't what you thought. But again, I should have told you the truth._

_Yesterday I visited Arkansas. There is an opportunity for me to run for Congress. After months of assisting campaigns, I cannot pass up this opportunity._

_I knew that you wouldn't want to move to Arkansas. Hillary you shouldn't - you can't - uproot your life here. You have so much potential here in D.C. or further. I'm sorry for leaving without a proper goodbye. I know it was the cowards way out, I thought somehow it may be easier._

_I love you,_

_Bill_

Hillary couldn't believe what she had just read. He left her. He left her without a single goodbye, just a single note. Without realising it, her tears began to fall as she realised she was alone.

Almost alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**3rd, November 1992**

Champagne bottles popped open as Senator David Lewis reached the 270 electoral college votes required for the presidency, with more states still left to declare. People were cheering across his hotel suite, including the future First Lady, Hillary Rodham Lewis.

While his campaign staff cheered in excitement, with some sighing a relief that the campaign was finally over, and some still watching the final states declare their votes, David pulled his wife and Chelsea Rodham Lewis in for a hug. He kissed the pair on their crowns of their head, expressing his love and pride.

"We did it," he whispered against Hillary’s forehead while the rest of the room was still celebrating.

Looking into his wife's eyes, he could see they were becoming glassy with tears. He cupped her cheeks, forcing her to make eye contact. His thumb unconsciously began stroking her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He whispered loud enough for her to here, but so the rest of the room couldn't listen in.

Hillary shook her head, as though she couldn't believe she was crying.

"It's nothing really," she smiled "I just can't believe we did this. I don't know what I did to deserve this , you, everything I have. I'm just so _happy_."

David cut her off with a kiss. Not a particularly long nor deep one. But it expressed his love and admiration for his wife. Pulling away, he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

The two sunk into an embrace as music was blared into the background. They begun to swing together while others continued to celebrate.

Hillary stared longingly into her husband's hazel eyes, thinking back over their time together. After Hillary moved from D.C. to Chicago in 1980, the two met not long. Hillary was employed at the same law firm as David and it wasn’t long before they started dating. By 1983, Hillary Rodham married David Lewis and a year later, he was elected to the Senate. As Hillary danced in his arms, she thought back retrospectively at their relationship and what lead them to this moment.

Soon enough, Chelsea interrupted them.

"You two are gross," she joked in the way 12-year-olds do. David let go of his wife and pulled his step-daughter in for a tight hug, stroking her auburn curls and kissing her crown. Eventually the two pulled away and Chelsea continued to speak.

"I was about to say there are other people here who want to speak you besides mom," David looked around at his thrilled but increasingly impatient campaign staff.

"She's right, honey," Hillary patted his shoulder "go see what they need and we'll talk later."

He pecked her on the lips before he began to discuss details with his staff. Chelsea and her mom trailed to buffet table and began snacking on cake while Chelsea asked questions about what would happen next. Chelsea had often been confident around her step-dad and never shied away from asking questions. Hillary had always been protective of her daughter, naturally, and she longer than normal before introducing Chelsea to David. Deep down, Hillary was sceptical about them meeting, but over the years the pair have grown closer and closer despite not having a biological link. And Hillary could not be more grateful for that.

After a solid half an hour of Chelsea discussing with her mother their future plans, David returned to see his family who were gathered around the buffet table. He scooped his arm instantly around Hillary's waist and kissed her temple.

"What did they say?"

"I need to start appointing my cabinet."

"Now?" Hillary knew David would have to do this soon but they thought they could enjoy they're evening first.

"Well as soon as possible," he put her mind at ease "I obviously need to go out and make my victory speech. I've already called Bush to congratulate him."

"Of course your speech," she linked her fingers through his "do you want to go through it?"

He shook his head. In that sense the two were polar opposites. Hillary loved practicing whatever speech she needed to give but David hated to over prepare. Eventually, they got the signal from his staff that it was time to make his acceptance speech.

"Showtime," he said before he kissed Hillary's cheek.

***

The next day the family went back to their home in Illinois so David could start working on what would happen next. Hillary had spent the day with Chelsea, while her husband had his campaign advisors around to discuss cabinet appointments. She knew the meeting would drag on, so decided it best for Chelsea to stay with her grandparents that evening.

By the time Hillary made it home, David was just about saying his farewells for the evening to his staff. Evidently the meeting was over and Hillary hoped it had gone smoothly.

She joined her husband in the kitchen, sitting opposite him at the kitchen island. He passed her a beer and got himself one too.

"How was it?" She started.

"It went well" he began "They made a list of a few recommendations but they were just advisory. I need to get a chief of staff first before I can make any final decisions about cabinet positions."

"Can't you just appoint Jim as your chief of staff?"

Jim Collins was David's campaign manager ever since he first declared to run for the Senate. He was decisive, quick, and tough. Hillary thought he was the obvious choice for this position.

"I offered him the position but he turned it down. He did say he'll help me with my reelection campaign though."

"So what are you going to do?"

"He gave me a few suggestions for the position."

David pulled out a list of names with details next to them.

"I need to interview them but my first choice so far is from Arkansas. He's chaired congressional campaigns and has been a top aide to a state senator down there. He doesn't have much name recognition but according to Jim he's definitely on the rise and worth it."

Hillary sat listening curiously to what her husband was saying.

"So who is this guy? He sounds impressive."

"His name is Bill Clinton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I hope you liked this. I wanted to post this sooner but I wanted to make sure it was perfect which it isn’t but it’s the best I’m gonna get it :)))) 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter. They really mean a lot so thank you :))))

**Author's Note:**

> I’m baaaacccckkkkk!!!!!
> 
> I hope you like this prologue. I want to give credit to purplelacemoon for proof reading, critiquing and helping me improve this.
> 
> I hope to update pretty quickly this time. I hope you enjoy the prologue.


End file.
